Talk:Tadashi Yamaguchi
To do list for Yamaguchi: #Brief description of appearance #Plot: his desire to not be the only first year left out of play, working on his serve, calling Tsukki pathetic #Abilities: details about his serve & how it's improved? #Relationships: Tsukki, possibly move History to Relationships? EBaudelaire (talk) 16:04, January 27, 2014 (UTC) Poll: Freckles or Acne? POLL: Do you think Tadashi Yamaguchi has freckles or acne on his face? Background Information: ''' "Recetly, a minor Spam War has occured on the "Tadashi Yamaguchi" page regarding the character's appearance. Some users believe that the character posses the trait of freckles while other believe that the specks on the character's face are actually acne. Because there is no solid proof or confirmation that the dots on the character's face are actually freckles or acne, the Administrators of this Wiki have decided to run a poll ...here in order to find out what the majority of people believe the dots on Tadashi Yamaguchi's face are." Voting Rules for this poll are Standard Voting Rules with the excpetion that no sentence reasoning is required, accounts used can be originally inactive, Wiki users do not need to have 5 edits under the account they are using, and Wiki users do NOT have to be using a registered account to vote (consecutively number 6, 3, and 1 on the User/Contributor Rules page). As a note, please do NOT edit another Wiki User's or Contributor's vote. This will result in an immediate ban and an invalidation of your vote. This poll has begin today, Thursday, on the 16th of July 2015 at 1 AM (ET) and will end on Sunday, the 19th of July 2015 at 12 AM (ET). Feel free to share this Poll with any other Haikyuu!! fans as this will become the unofficial description for Tadashi Yamaguchi until confirmed with solid proof in the Haikyū!! anga series. Any edits regarding the specks on Tadashi Yamaguchi's face that challenge the results of this poll will be terminated and replaced with the results of this poll. Question: '''Do you think Tadashi Yamaguchi has freckles or acne on his face? How to vote: Simply, add to this Talk Page with your vote (Freckles or Acne) and your User Signature before the Poll ends. Update: Important Notes: ''' *Please make sure you '''answer the question and clearly state your vote. If you do not, your vote will be invalidated and NOT counted. *Also, all votes are FINAL. You may make minor edits to your reasonings, but you cannot change your vote. Tl;dr: Read from "Question: Do you think Tadashi Yamaguchi has freckles or acne on his face?" down. 'Results: ' This Poll has ended today, Sunday, the 19th of July 2015. The results are 9 valid votes for Freckles and 5 valid votes for Acne; Freckles is the winner, and Freckles will be ''' '''the unofficial description for Tadashi Yamaguchi until confirmed with solid proof in the Haikyū!! Manga series. The "Tadashi Yamaguchi" page should be updated with the new results of this poll before Monday, the 20th of July 2015. Any future edits regarding the specks on Tadashi Yamaguchi's face that challenge the results of this poll will be terminated and replaced with the results of this poll. Please do not leave any more votes as this Poll is no longer accepting any votes, and please do not leave any comments, questions, or concerns concerning this Poll on this Talk page as it may flood the Talk page. Thank you all for your participation, and if you have any questions or concerns about this Poll, please leave a message on Bureaucrat Fattieschan's wall. Results announced by Bureaucrat Fattieschan 04:17, July 19, 2015 (UTC). __________________________________________ Poll conducted by Bureaucrat Fattieschan 05:00, July 16, 2015 (UTC). If there are any questions, comments, or concerns, please leave a message on Bureaucrat Fattieschan's Message Wall. ' Vote really? I've never really think that those could be anything other then freckles. Yes he said one or two things witch could make you belive it's Acne. But for one special reason I'm 100% sure thier freckles. Back then, when he fist met Tsukkishima he already have those mystical points on his face. That's the reason why the other kids bully him. At this time he's ... mabey 10 years old. Nobody get acne this young. The problems just came when they grow up. And Yamaguchi dosen't sems like the type who's grown up very early ^^' 15:22, June 14, 2018 (UTC)Luzifer<< I think it's Freckles. 06:57, July 16, 2015 (UTC) It's definitely acne and there is proof. In chapter 87 the word he used when describing his face was "butsubutsu" (in katakana) which means "rashy or similar to hives." And in english the translators used "pimply" Hitomishiri Eien (talk) 17:32, July 16, 2015 (UTC) Yamaguchi does seem like the kind of person who would have acne 17:40, July 16, 2015 (UTC) It's freckles. 21:10, July 16, 2015 (UTC) he has freckles why else would they call them "pimply"? because they were making fun of him. i have freckles ive been called names for them to so they are freckles. 21:37, July 16, 2015 (UTC) Freckles, for the same reason as above, and anime characters have the same dot formation which are agreed to have been freckles. 22:36, July 16, 2015 (UTC) its definitely acne (see the post above citing the manga where he literally described himself as pimply). Why is it so hard to accept? He's a high school boy. Acne is pretty common in his demographic. Why cant yall let kids with acne have some representation. 03:55, July 17, 2015 (UTC) Wow, guys. They are freckles. Honestly, why is this even being voted upon? You can go and believe they are somehow pimples, but it's very obvious that the supposed "evidence" that they are is just a childlike jeer those bullies were making to get Yamaguchi to have the reaction they wanted. They were making fun of him...for having...(you guessed it) FRECKLES! You ever had freckles? People make fun of you because you're different (although ANYONE can have them, they are less likely in places like Japan). Seriously, I've gone over this far too many times. Just read into it on your own time and attempt to understand that, while yes Yamaguchi could very well ALSO have acne, he has the distinguishing mark of freckles on his face (specifically on the bridge of his nose and across his cheeks, under both eyes--the most PRIMARY place for freckles, especially in ART and MEDIA). http://winplaceshow.tumblr.com/post/123226408001/nagakan-yamaguchissoggyfrenchfries That is all! 03:37, July 17, 2015 (UTC) I think it's freckles 04:08, July 17, 2015 (UTC) Alright so one, "we don't need acne representation" sounds like the kind of person who's always had smooth clear skin and never had to deal with people shitting on them for acne. Two, have you ever actually been around asian teenagers that ''aren't ''in idol groups or something with acc ? My high school year I attended a high school with a really high asian population (brooklyn tech) and let me tell you, so many of the asian guys had crazy acne and it was kinda? Disapointing as an anime fan realizing that actual asian guys ''do ''in fact have acne and kinda refused to accept it for the longest time. But I was in 9th grade and I've grown up since and realized that they are ''human and have flaws and that doesn't make them any less of a person or any less attractive. In fact a lot of them got it really bad with acne scars out the wazoo. Additionally: "what 10 year old has acne." I know a couple people who have very reactive skin, causing them to get acne at a very early age and it absolutlely colonized their face and they were shit on for it endlessly. And yeah, bullied. Three: Acne and a freckles are a pain in the ass to animate, this coming from someone who's dabbled in animation. What's different about yamaguchi from most "freckled" kids is that his dotting spreads to his cheeks, where as people with freckles tend to cluster over the nose. The whole point of Yamaguchi's character is to be someone who does not stay where he is "placed" He's made as a "weak" character nobody is supposed to look at and moves beyond that. ''He is more than just his weaknesses and appearance. And that's why it's such a debatable issue. because they don't focus on it, even though it's a big part of how he became who he was. 14:59, July 17, 2015 (UTC) I think it's acne 16:13, July 17, 2015 (UTC) I didn't really agree at first, but they're putting up a good argument. I think he definitely has acne. 16:15, July 17, 2015 (UTC) Freckles, honestly who cares B0kut0 17:55, July 17, 2015 (UTC) Freckles. 19:32, July 17, 2015 (UTC) Yamaguchi has freckles, but he also DEFINITELY has acne, and ignoring that character trait is kind of lazy on a reader's behalf. 23:38, July 17, 2015 (UTC) 'Results: ''' '''This Poll has ended today, Sunday, the 19th of July 2015. The results are 9 valid votes for Freckles and 5 valid votes for Acne; Freckles is the winner, and Freckles will be the unofficial description for Tadashi Yamaguchi until confirmed with solid proof in the Haikyū!! Manga series. The "Tadashi Yamaguchi" page should be updated with the new results of this poll before Monday, the 20th of July 2015. Any future edits regarding the specks on Tadashi Yamaguchi's face that challenge the results of this poll will be terminated and replaced with the results of this poll. Please do not leave any more votes as this Poll is no longer accepting any votes, and please do not leave any comments, questions, or concerns concerning this Poll on this Talk page as it may flood the Talk page. Thank you all for your participation, and if you have any questions or concerns about this Poll, please leave a message on Bureaucrat Fattieschan's wall. Results announced by Bureaucrat Fattieschan 04:17, July 19, 2015 (UTC).